You Know I Will
by Chakram2015
Summary: Songfic Troy and Ryan have been going out for 4 months now...and Troy has been different. Inspired by Let The Rain Fall Down. Rated M for homosexuality.


**Disclaimer:I do not own HSM, yada yada yada. This is a Tryan story, if you don't like it then stop reading it now. This is going to be a oneshot songfic. The song is "You Know I Will" by Lucas Grabeel. Hopefully you all know it, lol.**

_There's a hill we gotta climb  
There's a treasure we must find  
The two of us as friends ready to take on the world  
We'll see who can touch the sky  
We'll see who can jump that high  
Everyday is an adventure, we're ready to take on the world  
And through all the ups and downs  
I'll always be around_

Troy had been going out with Ryan Evans for a good 4 months now. The only people who approved of it were him, Ryan, and Gabriella. The basketball team had shunned him, no one in the drama club really cared about Ryan being gay. Troy's dad ignored him while his mother acted slightly differently. You'd think that being the mother she would be more understanding.

Troy had gone to Ryan for support, seeing that Ryan was use to this sort of lifestyle- being shunned because of his sexual preferences. Ryan hated seeing Troy this way. Being silent now and distant…he only acknowledged Ryan and Gabriella and he hated it. Troy used to be so fun to be around.

_You know if nothing goes your way  
When nothing goes your way  
You know I will  
I'll stand between you and your darkest fears  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder  
For your falling tear  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you till you're in the clear_

Troy walked into Ryan's room after Ryan. He sat down on Ryan's bed and opened up his textbook, ready to start working. Ryan looked at Troy.

"Troy, I know you're hurting. I know how much it hurts, I'm going through the exact same thing, and I've been going through it for years now. We never do things anymore. Ever since you got shunned by your supposed 'friends' you have been distant. You only have me and Gabriella, Troy; you can't keep pushing us away like this. I love you, she loves you, too, but we can't help you if you don't let us."

Ryan expected Troy to say a thing, but he didn't. He didn't say a word. East High's star Wildcat's light had finally faded completely. Gabriella knew it, Troy knew it, and Ryan didn't want to admit it.

_When sunlight shows it's face  
You and me we take our place  
We're legendary heroes, we're ready to take on the world  
So from there the chase begins  
If we go, we both will win  
When we're having fun there's no one else in the world  
And if you slip and fall off the track  
I'll carry you on my back_

Ryan let out a sigh and sat down next to Troy, snapping the textbook shut. He turned Troy's face to face his and he passionately kissed Troy on the lips. Troy kissed Ryan back and Ryan pulled away, looking Troy in the eye.

"You feel that? Your friends may have ditched you, Troy, but your heart is still beating. You still have me, baby, you always will. Now, do whatever it is you need to do to accept what has happened and come back to me, Troy. I fell in love with Troy Bolton, the lively guy who might have been popular, but still has a huge heart of gold. This, this isn't you, Troy; this is just a…walking corpse of what was…of what can be again. Come back to me, Troy Bolton! Don't you dare leave me! I will always be here for you and I'm not going to let you sit there and let your life pass you by! Come back, Troy! I love you!"

Troy looked at Ryan and for the first time in months, a tear ran down the side of his face.

"They don't care about you, Troy, they never did! All they cared about was the championships! I love you, Troy! Come back to me!"

_You know if nothing goes your way  
When nothing goes your way  
I'll stand between you and your darkest fears  
You know i will  
I'll be the shoulder  
For your falling tear  
You know i will  
I'll be behind you till you're in the clear  
You know i will  
Yeah, yeah  
Ooh, ooh  
Whoo!_

Ryan got up and walked towards the door to leave Troy be…until he finally heard the voice he had been wanting to hear for months. He turned to look at Troy, smiling with tears in his eyes.

"Ryan…I love you, too." Troy said.

Ryan just stood there and smiled. Troy returned the smile.

He knew from that point on…that as long as he had Ryan, everything would be alright.

**The End.**


End file.
